Milk
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Todo sucedía porque él se fija en el bote de leche olvidado en la cocina. Trio.


_Milk_

Todo esto le sucedió gracias a una botella de leche olvidada.

Se remueve entre las sábanas estirando los brazos por completo, arruga el entrecejo y lentamente abre los ojos al caer en cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la enorme cama King-_size_.

Su cuerpo se aleja de la comodidad del colchón por mera curiosidad, contempla la habitación por unos momentos y encuentra una camisa de mangas largas blanca abandonada en el suelo. Viste su cuerpo con ella y quiso reír al ver su reflejo en el espejo, el largo de la prenda casi cubría sus rodillas y las mangas sobrepasaban sus brazos.

Con paso lento arrastra los pies por toda la estancia, la sala está completamente deshabitada, comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente se encontraba solo en aquel departamento. En su búsqueda de algún tipo de compañía se dirige hacia la cocina encontrándola casi impecable, lo único que no parecía estar acorde a la pulcritud de la habitación era una pequeña botella de leche que daba la impresión de estar olvidada en una esquina.

Decide tomar el envase con la intención de botarlo y cuando lo sujeta con la mano se percata de que la botella está casi completa, quizás solo había sido bebido apenas unos cuantos sorbos. Aún en posesión de la botella da unos cuantos tragos cuando un ruido seco llamó su atención.

Arquea una ceja mientras afirma la posibilidad de que hubiese alguien más en el apartamento y con pasos sigilosos, los cuales competían con los de un felino, se fue acercando hacia la fuente del sonido, el cual se había hecho más constante, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Queda frente a la puerta que los inquilinos del lugar habían llamado _cuarto de visitas_, le da un nuevo trago a la botella de leche y con suavidad empuja la puerta abriendo los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con semejando escena.

En el interior de la habitación la perspectiva era un tanto distinta.

Sus manos no paraban quietas ni por un segundo, recorrían el cuerpo contrario con agilidad y experiencia, haciendo presión en los lugares _correctos_ y sonriendo triunfante al escucharle satisfactorio.

De su boca solo escapaban sonidos y palabras poco entendibles, suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y nombres entrecortados.

—Izaya—junta sus labios con los ajenos en un beso rudo y pasional, sus lenguas luchan desesperadamente en busca de un ganador. El moreno rodea con su brazos el cuellos del _bartender_ y profundiza el beso del cual solo se separan gracias a la necesidad de sus pulmones por algo de oxigeno. Un sonido proveniente del exterior los alertó.

Ambos se detienen por momentos y concentran su atención en el pequeño cuerpo que les contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, por momentos gracias a la impresión la botella de leche cayó de sus manos esparciéndose por completo sobre la ropa, ropa que no le pertenecía.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus rostro al saber de la presencia del más pequeño y sin previo aviso rodea la cintura del rubio dando inicio una vez más a ese adictivo vaivén de caderas, quiso reír de satisfacción al percatarse de la mano traviesa que se escurría entre las piernas del estudiante de _Raira_.

Poco a poco el calor invade su cuerpo, entreabre los labios y pequeños suspiros logran formarse en su garganta, mueve sus caderas en conjunto al movimiento _sube y baja _de su mano entrecerrando los ojos y aun sin perder de vista a los otros residentes.

—Shizuo-san—jadea apresurando el movimiento de su mano y su espalda se dobla formando un perfecto arco una vez que hubo terminado acompañado de gemidos provenientes de cierto informante de Ikebukuro.

Suspira sonoro tratando de regular su respiración y una sonrisa se forma al ver como el_ bartender_ se alejaba despacio del moreno para virar en su dirección.

—Shizuo-san—repite una vez más al encontrarse entre sus brazos, sus piernas son tomadas quedando a cada lado de la cintura del rubio y sus brazos rodeando el cuello ajeno acercando sus labios a los del mayor.

Con tranquilidad vuelve a posarse sobre la cama atendiendo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de _su _niño el cual aun se encontraba deseoso de algo _más._

Otro par de manos suben por su pecho quitando casi con parsimonia, uno a uno los botones de la camisa que cubrían su desnudes y un mordisco en su hombro le hizo suspirar.

—Izaya-san—una vez más aquel íntimo juego de manos daba inicio, sentía que perdía la cordura, casi le era imposible diferenciar de quien eran esas manos, esos labios que le exploraban y le reclamaban como suyo.

Un par de dedos rozaron sus labios y él los aceptó gustoso. Su lengua juguetona se divertía con ellos, los mordía con suavidad y los impregnaba por completo de su saliva.

Cortos besos de mariposa en su espalda le hicieron estremecer y un jadeo mezclado entre dolor y placer se dio paso entre su boca.

Con suavidad su cuerpo fue recostado en la cama al tiempo el suave vaivén tomaba fuerza y sus labios se entreabrieron buscando.

Rítmicas embestidas le hacían suspirar y jadeos quedaban ahogados mientras su lengua se entretenía con el intruso entre su boca. El calor regresaba y la necesidad se hacía más desesperante, unas cuantas estocadas mas y con una pequeña ayuda entre sus piernas pudo llegar al clímax siendo seguido poco después por sus acompañantes, se sintió invadido, llenado por aquel liquido cálido el que no dejó escapar entre sus labios.

Fue llenado de besos por su espalda y cuello, suavemente su respiración se iba regularizando y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando se vio rodeado en un cálido abrazo.

—Se habían ido. Me habían dejado solo—infla las mejillas haciendo un puchero el que se les antojo adorable.  
>—Mikado—ambos, tanto Shizuo como Izaya le llamaron suave—De ninguna forma… Te dejaríamos—se complementan haciendo reír al más pequeño al tiempo que Izaya se acerca a lamer y mordisquear su hombro.<br>—Dulce—susurra subiendo por su cuello.

—¿De qué estás hablando Izaya?—el rubio siente curiosidad ante las acciones del informante.

—Mika-chan, está dulce—le explica como si hubiese hecho uno de los descubrimientos más importantes para el mundo.

—¿Dulce?—arquea un ceja y se dispone a llenar de besos su pecho.

—Es leche—intenta explicar el hecho de estar impregnado de la bebida con sabor dulzón más sus excusas quedan opacadas una vez que la habitación volvía a llenarse de gemidos, suspiros y jadeos.


End file.
